A night they will never forget!
by Mrs.E.Longbottom
Summary: This is a short story about Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood! It is about them seeing each other at a reunion party and them having a night they will never forget! (My first fanfic btw)


It was a couple of years after the battle of Hogwarts and a reunion was about to take place. Everybody knew that Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron were already married. But some people still out there were single

One of these single people was Neville Longbottom, after finishing schooling at Hogwarts he was soon invited to come back and teach herbology. He accepted and was now teaching at Hogwarts. As for his love life, he had just had a harsh break up with Hannah Abott but he still remembers having a mild crush on Luna in school, and wondered if she had changed much.

Another of these single people was Luna Lovegood, she had recently taken over her father as the chief quibbler editor and was getting to know a lot of new people. She had recently broken up with Rolf Scamander as he didn't accept what she did for a living.

So it was the night of the reunion. The reunion was at a club in London and Ron and Hermione where there they were both waiting for everyone else to arrive. Though they were barely unrecognisable as they were wearing masquerade masks and Hermione was wearing a blue dress and Ron wearing a handsome tux.

The next to arrive were Ginny and Harry. Ginny was wearing a slinky green dress, whilst Harry was wearing a smart tux. They were both wearing matching black masks. After they arrived Luna arrived, she looked incredible. Wearing a blue sequined number with a matching blue mask. She looked amazing. Hermione came over and went "Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with Luna?! You look amazing"

"Why, thanks Hermione. You too" Luna said in her soft voice and she went over to chat to Ginny about what had happened recently and what happened with Rolf and everything. When Neville entered he was looking dapper in a James bond like tux with a half-face mask on. "Bloody Hell! Neville!? Is that you?" exclaimed Ron

"Haha, yeah Ron. You haven't changed much have you?" Said Neville and went to talk to Harry about life and sports. Neville caught sight of a blonde haired lady in the corner talking to Ginny and wondered who it might be and he kept glancing over as he couldn't take his eyes off her. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and made his way over to her. As he approached he still had no idea who was under that mask.

"Hey, how's it going?" He said to her. Ginny saw this and decided to go and speak to some other people.

"I'm good and you" she said in her mystical voice.

"I'm very well, now I have met an angel" he replied

"Haha, so cheesy. But I have never heard that one before."

"I like to be original" He said with a cheesy smile "so what's a beautiful lady like you doing here alone, may I ask?"

"Well, I recently broke up with my boyfriend. He didn't approve of my job, you see"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your job?"

"Well I am the chief editor of the Quibbler now" She said proudly.

"That's interesting, oh this is my favourite song!" He exclaimed "Care for a dance?" he said while bowing down and putting his hand out so she could take it

"Alright, what a gentleman" she said and grasped his hand. He pulled her along and they started dancing wildly. Suddenly the party music stopped and a slow song came on.

"Still want to dance?" Neville asked hopefully

"Of course" Luna replied as Neville put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They danced around slowly enjoying every minute of it not wanting it to end. But it felt like the moment was right to Neville. She was gazing into his eyes and he was gazing right back. It seemed perfect. He bent down slowly and kissed her softly on the lips and to his surprise she kissed him back. They just stood there kissing while in an embrace.

He broke away and said "want to get off the dance floor?" So he took her hand and they made their way to a sofa in the back of the flat.

Neville sat down and before he could pat the sofa next to him she was sitting on his lap and kissing him passionately. He was loving every moment of it and was so happy that it was happening to him! It was his school dream. Luna eventually broke away and whispered "wanna get out of here?"

He could not believe his luck and he whispered back "yours or mine?"

She stroked her hand along his face and smirked "Mine"

So before he knew it he was leaving Ron and Hermione's and in a cab with Luna. Even in the cab she was kissing him. As soon as Luna unlocked the door she said "I'm going to the bathroom, meet you in the bedroom" and winked and skipped off. He could not believe is luck!

_The next morning_

Neville woke up the next day believing that it was only just a dream and that he had not slept with Luna last night. Although he thought that the bed covers smelt different and when he rolled over he saw her blonde mane of hair on the pillow beside him.

"Morninggggg" She yawned and turned over to face Neville. He moved towards her and hugged her tightly.

He then kissed her on the head and said "Morning precious" He then got up changed quickly and kissed Luna goodbye and he said "See you around".

_A year later_

Neville was on cloud nine he had just asked Luna to marry him and she said yes! He was so happy! Although he was going back to Hogwarts which he loved! He wished that his Luna was coming with him. But she was! As she had gotten the job to report on the Triwizard tournament that was being held at Hogwarts and she was allowed to stay with Neville. Or professor Longbottom to some!


End file.
